


I've Been Waiting

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Family, Life Partners, Love, Reflection, Reflection on life, Slice of Life, i guess?, re-living memories, they're in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Charlotte knows that Becky hates being the first to go somewhere new. So she went first, warmed up the afterlife for her. Reflecting on her everything, she knows she lived a life you could never get her to never trade.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I've Been Waiting

Charlotte sat on the bench, who knew the afterlife was a locker room? That looked suspiciously like the locker room at the Barclays Center, but that wasn’t any matter. What did matter, was that she had been here for a while. An angel was waiting for her when she had arrived, explains everything, that everyone was welcomed to the afterlife in the place they cared for the most. Surprising that it was a locker room, she had cared for her bedroom quite a lot, but she wasn’t here to nitpick.

She knew how much Becky hated to be the first to leave anywhere, so she had gone first. She had warmed it up for her. But after a while, she was wondering where Becky was. She didn’t want to leave her children without their parents, but she had made sure everything was taken care of before she left, she knew Becky was unreliable at best with paperwork. She had left everything they would need in a file in their filing cabinet, clearly labeled and everything. She didn’t want to leave, god no. But she knew she had gotten everything out of her life she could’ve and then some. She was content when she left. She had experienced everything she wanted to, traveled the world multiple times over, she had love, heartbreak, reconciliation, betrayal, friends, enemies, everything she could have. She had broken records, she had carved her name into the history books, signed with blood, sweat, and tears. She had a family, large, happy, and, though not perfect, it was hers, and it couldn’t have been better. And Becky.

She had Becky. She had married Becky, she had bought a house with Becky, raised a family and grown old with her little Irish fireball. She had met the one person who would stay with her through the high times, the low times, work, and everything in between. She had lived her life, and it had been a beautiful one. She had lived her life alongside Becky, and she refused to start this next one without her fireball. The angel had warned her that there wasn’t anything that promised Becky would enter the afterlife in the same, waiting room, Charlotte had decided to call it. The angel called it something, but she just shrugged and called it a waiting room. She was adamant that Becky would meet her though, she had promised, after all.

She strolled through the aisles of lockers once again, dragging her hand across them until she stopped. Something she had learned, each locker held a memory of hers. Like a storage system of sorts. She stopped in front of this one, the lock worn after repetitive use. She spun the lock, clicking it open like second nature. Opening the cold metal door, she looked inside, suddenly reliving the memory she had relived time after time. She stood in the ring, facing Becky, tensions high, the air couldn’t have been cut with a knife, you’d have needed an ax, a stadium of thousands holding their breath. Would it break? Would Becky throw a fist? Would Charlotte? Her heart had been in pieces, but the second Becky’s arms had wrapped around her, it was whole. She melted into her lover’s arms, hot and sweaty post-match skin or not, it was heaven. And she had never left them after that.

She couldn’t help but smile but suddenly jumped as she felt arms encircle her waist. She whipped out of the locker, spinning around with her hands raised. But those hands were quickly wrapped around the waist of the woman she had been waiting for for so long, picking her up and spinning her around. Becky’s lips tasted like strawberry, just like they always had. When she finally placed her down on her feet and broke the kiss, she locked eyes with those stunning brown eyes, bright with a sense of life and adventure, even in this waiting room of an afterlife. She couldn’t help it, embracing her wife again, hugging her long and strong, relishing the feeling of her in her arms again. Finally, Becky pulled away.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Charlotte stated simply.

“Oh, my apologies, ma’am. I never meant to leave you waiting.” Becky apologized, trying to hide her smile by adding a little bow of sincerity. Charlotte laughed, pulling her up to kiss her once more.

“How was it, when you left?” She asked.

“They were sad. I was too, but I knew I was coming to you again. It’d been too long,”

“How long? Time doesn’t really feel like time here,” she explained, giggling.

“Seven years. Max had a son, Micheal. I was a great-grandma. Kayla had another set of twins, Laney and Rose. I got to meet three members of a fourth-generation, Char. And Shayna married Jay finally, they were so happy. I don’t know if you felt it, but they dedicated their first dance to you since you were so adamant of them getting together.” Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. She knew something had to have happened at some point between her granddaughter and that boy she wouldn’t stop talking about. Becky embraced her again, and she felt complete. She sighed, melting into those arms once more. She couldn’t have imagined a better way to have spent a life, never very far from a loved one, and never too far from the arms that felt like a world of themselves.

“I missed you,” She mumbled into that oh so familiar mop of red hair.

“I missed you more.” Becky pulled away again, grinning, pecking her lips.

“I missed you most,” Charlotte protested,

“Don’t play this game with me,” Becky shook her head.

“Then just admit it.” She smiled. She kissed her lips one more time, before wrapping an arm around her little fireball’s waist, and walked with her, browsing a few of there memory-lockers, before walking to the locker room door. Beyond, they could hear a crowd chanting, music beginning to play. She looked beside her, to see Becky, dressed in her gear. She glanced down, to see she was too. The music changed, their music, both, as though through two different speakers. It melded into a wonderful symphony, sounding of love, passion, and life. A life that ended with a hand being held by the one who knew her best. They took each other's hands, the roar of the crowd grew, the music began to climb, they shared a look, a smile, a nod. They opened the doors, and walked out, beginning this new journey hand in hand.


End file.
